


It All Happened at 11:11

by caffeinatedhappiness



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party - Freeform, But whatever, Cuddling, Detail, FUCK, Fluff, Gawsten, I write too much about gawsten, M/M, Parx, and Trawsten, around now is when I start doing drugs with my fics, cute teenage-boy-like expression of feelings, dimension hopping, for once, gawsten fluff, guaranteed awww, have I done a fic not involving either of them, idobi radio, lowkey boring, parxbois, very very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedhappiness/pseuds/caffeinatedhappiness
Summary: Geoff helps out making an episode of Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party, and when he starts to go home, his car won't start, forcing him to stay with Awsten. Everything is fine until some unwanted extraterrestrial guests show up for an abduction...





	It All Happened at 11:11

“DAMMIT! I’M TRYING NOT TO BE BIASED BUT IT’S HARD WHEN I’M GETTING FUCKED IN DETAIL ON TOP OF A BATHROOM COUNTER!” Awsten screamed at Travis.

“Look over at Geoff’s face. He’s bright fucking red just from reading this. It’s kinda cute, actually.” Travis tried to distract the younger boy.

And Travis was right. Geoff was blushing like crazy, just keeping his mouth shut. Awsten looks Geoff straight in the eye to give his rating.

“I give it a 5. I got a boner from it.” Awsten cocked a smile, watching Geoff turn redder. Travis had to glance at Awsten’s crotch.

“Liar!” Travis declared. “And Geoff, what do you rate this?”

Geoff had to think for a second. “Well, it was very detailed and had good grammar-“

“THAT’S MY THING! USING GRAMMAR AS A MEANS TO RATE FANFICS!” Awsten cut him off. Geoff began to speak again.

“Shut the fuck up Awsten! Anyway, I give it a 3. It was beautifully written, but I could never act like that in real life.”

“TAKE YOUR BELT OFF AND SHUT ME UP!” Awsten yelled at the older boy, turning his face redder than ever before.

“That’s why it’s called fiction. Anyhow, now that we have our comments and ratings out of the way, would you like to say good night to all of our listeners Geoff?” Travis questioned, calmest of them all. Geoff nodded.

“Um, good night,” Geoff smirked in Awsten’s way as he said that.

“FUCK YOU MAN! Both of you need to fucking stop with that!” Awsten screamed.

“What else are we gonna say?” Travis glared at Awsten as he spoke. “Go on, Geoff.”

“Sleep tight, don’t let the Awsten bite. OW!” Geoff yelled as Awsten sneaked up next to Geoff and actually bit his arm, and sucking it while Travis laughing hysterically.

“You missed,” Travis told the purple haired boy, and tapped the side of the base of his neck. Geoff got the reference and blushed again. Awsten didn’t see it though, but he ended up taking his mouth off of the newly formed hickey on Geoff’s arm. Geoff looked at the mark, a little fear on his face from it. Awsten reached up to Geoff’s mic and grabbed it.

“GOOD NIGHT Y’ALL. I’M ENDING THIS MESS OF AN EPISODE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW.” Awsten yelled into the mic and slammed his hand down to switch it off. Travis helped stash away the mics in Awsten’s room as Geoff sprawled out on Awsten’s bed. It didn’t take long for Awsten and Travis to shove the mics in the corner.

“Get out,” Awsten commanded once the mics were away, and the other 2 boys walked out of the house. Travis held the front door open for Geoff, Geoff murmuring a “thank you” to him. They crossed the short distance between the driveway and the door, reaching their cars.

“Good night! Take care Geoff!”

“Thanks Travis, you too!” Geoff waved as he hopped in his car. He pushed and turned the key, the ignition starting up and then… silence and darkness. Geoff grabbed his phone out of his pocket, flicking on the flashlight in the dark car, and turned the key again. No response.

“God dammit!” He shouted at the car. It stayed silent. He checked the time. 10:50 pm. There was no way any parts shop was open at this hour, and Travis had already left. He jumped out of the slightly cooler car and ran up to Awsten’s door, giving it a knock. Awsten took his time answering it.

“What do you want?” Awsten asked, slightly annoyed with a bag of popcorn in his hands.

“Can I stay at your place, just for tonight? My car won’t start and every parts shop is closed right now.” Geoff pleaded. Awsten pondered the request for a second, then stepped to the side of the door, letting Geoff in.

“Thank you so much Awsten,” Geoff pulled the smaller one in for a hug while he thanked him. Awsten didn’t hug back and just waited for Geoff to release him. The blue haired boy, once released, walked over to the couch to grab the remote to shut off the tv. He then walked Geoff up to his room.

Awsten didn’t have a guest room in his house, so he decided he’d just sleep next to Geoff. It was a king sized bed after all. “Here, just sleep next to me. I don’t have a guest room and the bed is big enough.” Geoff nods at Awsten’s command, kicking off his shoes, taking off his jeans and lying on the bed. Awsten joins him after also kicking off his shoes, and Geoff turns around to turn off the light.

Awsten passed out in seconds, while Geoff couldn’t stop thinking about his car. What was even wrong with it? Could he fix it himself or did he need a mechanic to fix it? Would he need to buy a new car? Hours passed as Geoff got lost in his thoughts. He looked over at Awsten, peacefully asleep, and wished he could be asleep too. Geoff wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pressed his body against Awsten’s back, resting his head against Awsten’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure if Awsten noticed, but he did know Awsten was still asleep. Once he was positioned, Geoff realized he’s never been as comfortable in his entire life as he was right now. Him and Awsten’s bodies fit perfectly together, and as he drifted off to sleep, he wondered if Awsten’s lips against his would be a perfect fit too.

For a few hours, there was nothing but peaceful rest. Awsten was calm in Geoff’s arms, feeling safe and protected and relaxed, and Geoff loved the feeling of the other boy in his arms, reminding him that he could get through whatever problem, no matter how big or small, with the other boy, calming him down. The night would’ve been perfect, if the boys weren’t suddenly awoken by a strange noise.

Awsten heard it first, and tensed up. “Geoff,” he wiggles his way toward Geoff and gently shook him, “Geoff! Wake up!”

Geoff blinked a couple times, eyes focusing on the purple haired boy. He blushed as he realized he was still in his arms. Awsten had a terrified look on his face, wrapping his arms around Geoff’s and clinging around the taller boy, burying his face in his chest. Before he could explain, they heard a creek. Geoff sat up at the noise, and reached for his phone on the nightstand to turn on the flashlight, Awsten still clinging to him. Geoff shone the light around the room, stopping at the doorway, seeing a shoulder approach it. More of its body became visible, and the figure came towards the light, Geoff feeling Awsten hold onto him tighter.

The figure was a light grey color, with almost translucent skin, and walked on all fours toward them, looking up at the two with small black eyes. Its head was huge, and had a thin body that looked too weak to support it. Its limbs were long and thin, and it stood up on 2 feet. While paralyzed in fear watching the first figure, some more figures walked into the room, looking slightly thicker than the other one. A light shone through their windows as 4 of the thicker figures surrounded the bed. Geoff was even getting a little scared too, holding on to Awsten tighter. Awsten could hear the other boy’s heart pound in fear as the strange creatures came closer to them. But before they could fight back, the aliens released a gas that made humans instantly sleepy, and the boys passed out in each other’s arms again. Thankfully, the aliens didn’t bother to separate them. Geoff’s last memory before falling to sleep was trying to kick one of the creatures off the bed while holding a sleepy Awsten in his arms, against his chest.

A few hours later, Awsten wakes up and looks around the ship he was taken on. Almost all of it looked like the set of a sci-fi movie. They were trapped in laser bars, being watched by more humanoid-looking beings with white lab coats and tablets. Even those existed in futuristic societies. Geoff was still asleep.

“Geoff! Wake the fuck up!” Awsten yelled. Awsten couldn’t see it, but the aliens heard and scribbled down some notes about what Awsten just did. Actually, they’re been scribbling down the boys’ every movement, but not much happened until now. Geoff blinked a couple times, feeling very cold, and sat up, shivering a little. Awsten saw it and took Geoff’s hands in his to warm them up as Geoff scanned the room.

Brrrr-ing!

Some bell must’ve gone off. The aliens immediately left the room once they heard it, making Geoff and Awsten feel much safer.

“We gotta get out! But how?” Awsten questioned Geoff. Geoff was a very good problem solver. He’d know what to do. A clank was heard as one of the aliens left the room. The item that they dropped looked very familiar. It looked like a portal gun from Rick and Morty. An idea popped in Geoff’s head.

“Do you trust me?” Geoff asked before he was gonna tell the other boy how they could get out. To Awsten however, it seemed like a very random question.

“Of course. Why?”

“Because you might think this is dumb, but it’s probably one of our only ways out. I need you to stick your hand through the bars to grab that long magnet right there,” Geoff spoke quickly. Awsten didn’t think it was dumb at all and easily grabbed the magnet. “Thank you,” Geoff spoke again. He extended the magnet towards the gun. It stuck, and he slid it right into the cage, an alien chasing after it as he did so. He may have had a pretty odd face, but he could tell that the alien was angry. And could speak English.

“I don’t have the clearance to unlock you, but if you give me back my portal gun I’ll get you out somehow.” The alien offered, and the boys thought about it for a minute.

“Nah,” Awsten replied, “We don’t have cool shit like this on Earth so we gotta fuck with it here.” Geoff stood up to press a button on the gun, pointing it towards the floor. He grabbed Awsten by the waist, leaning over the portal.

“JUMP!” Geoff commanded, and the two boys held onto each other as they closed their eyes and jumped into the portal, getting sent wherever it led. Somehow, the dimension they landed in was not very scary at all. They landed right in front of Awsten’s house. It looked abandoned, so it was possible they got the correct dimension on the first try. Awsten turned to high-five Geoff, but caught something before he did, eyes widening in fear. Geoff saw Awsten’s expression, and cautiously turned around.

A voice popped in both of their heads suddenly. “You’re not from this dimension.” The two boys stared at it in fear. It was the alien who they stole the portal gun from. And a few of his friends. And they did not look happy.

Geoff looked down at the portal gun in his hand, and immediately noticed a small screen. In the corner of it, there was a battery icon. And it appeared to be running low. Him and Awsten may not have noticed it originally, but now they did. They had to run if they wanted to live.

They headed downtown this dimension, hoping that someone would see them getting attacked and help. It was almost like no one could see what was going on. Even when Awsten collapsed, wheezing for air. Geoff had to stop for him, tearing up a little at the sight. He didn’t have much time to react, so he scooped up the purple haired boy and swung him over his shoulders holding him up and continuing to run. There wasn’t anywhere to hide in sight, and Geoff knew even with the insane amount of adrenaline running through his system, he couldn’t run for much longer. The aliens were already starting to catch up. He looked over to his right, finding his solution.

He ran through the yard of some random house. He didn’t think the owners were home, and didn’t care if they were either. Awsten had regained his breath and was able to readjust himself onto Geoff’s back, legs tightly wrapped around his waist and hands clinging onto the taller boy’s shoulders, freeing up Geoff’s hands.

Geoff grabbed the top of the fence and jumped over it. It was harder to do it with Awsten on his back, but he managed to do it without the aliens spotting them first. Awsten climbed off Geoff’s back and they remained on all fours, crawling into the nearby bush to hide in until the aliens passed. It was hard for Geoff to do, not wanting to wreck the new fancy alien technology, but he grabbed a nearby rock and smashed the screen of the portal gun, wrecking the internals of the portal gun so it can’t be tracked. He dropped the gun and turned back to Awsten, who was shivering a little. He wasn’t sure if he was shaking out of fear or because he was cold, but the brunette figured a hug would help either.

Geoff wrapped his arms around Awsten, holding the smaller boy tight while Awsten shut his eyes. Geoff kept his wide open, looking and listening around for aliens. They were tired of hiding. Tired of running. Until they heard some screaming.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOIN-“ Awsten’s scream was cut off with a gushing noise. But Awsten was right there, in Geoff’s arms, perfectly still and most importantly, not screaming.

Another scream was heard, this time by Geoff. A few punching noises were heard, and another scream, cut off by silence and a gunshot. But Geoff and Awsten were still sitting in the bush, quiet and very much alive. A whoosh opening a portal was heard, and something was thrown into another dimension. They heard the aliens conversing again.

“We can’t ask where the gun is now that they’re dead!” One alien argued.

“It’s not even worth looking for anymore. They’re not alive and I’m sick of search. Let’s go home.”

“Fine. We’re coming back later though.” The third alien commanded

“We’re not. You can if you want.” The first alien who spoke commanded. Another whoosh was heard, and all was quiet. Geoff let go of Awsten.

Awsten was still trembling when Geoff let go, so Geoff reached over to Awsten’s forehead and gave it a little peck before getting up. Geoff quietly began to stand up and climb through the bush. Once he was out, he peered over the fence. The coast was clear, and the aliens were gone. Geoff went back into the bush, scooping up a still shaking Awsten bridal style. Awsten rested his head against Geoff’s chest and held onto his neck.

Now that the boys are no longer in danger, they took the long way back to their house. Geoff carried Awsten the entire way back.

They reached the house, but neither of them had a key. Luckily, Awsten kept a spare hidden in a fake rock. He just had to hope his alternative self also did that too. Since he was so forgetful, he probably did. He spotted the rock and opened it up to reveal the key. He gave it to Geoff to unlock while he put the rock back, and opened the door for both boys.

Immediately, they climbed back up to the bedroom and kicked off their shoes. Geoff walked over and shut the blinds, darkening the room. Awsten dug something out of his pocket and placed it in the drawer of his nightstand.

“What’s that?” Geoff asked, pointing to the drawer. Awsten knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Well, when you got out of the bush, I put the smashed portal gun in my pocket. I wanted to look at it later, maybe see if we can find someone who can fix it.” Awsten calmly replied. Geoff nodded and jumped on the bed, lying on his side and patted the spot next to him. Awsten joined him, lying in Geoff’s arms, snuggled into his chest. The purple haired boy pulled up the covered on both boys. They were exhausted, but even after a couple hours, they still couldn’t sleep. Geoff glanced over to the clock. It read 11:11 am. He then turned his head into an awkward position to see if Awsten was also having trouble sleeping. Awsten’s bicolored eyes were wide open.

“Awsten,” Geoff said softly, Awsten turning around to face Geoff, his head in his chest and eyes looking up at Geoff’s face. Geoff had to grin at just how damn cute that was. “What- what are we now? We’ve experienced a lot of gay moments together when we were abducted, but I enjoyed all of them.” Geoff couldn’t bring himself to look at Awsten for his last sentence. As he spoke, his face grew redder. “Originally, I had felt something, like romantic towards you.” Awsten listened intently, hiding his face in Geoff’s chest, listening to the brunette’s rapid heartbeat. Geoff continued. “I tried to push those feelings away, say that they would go, but they’re only got gotten… stronger.” The taller boy clung to Awsten a little tighter to finish his little speech.

“I- I love you, I think.”

Awsten couldn’t breathe because Geoff was holding him so tight, but he didn’t wiggle away for more room. In fact, Awsten wanted to get closer. He snuggled up to the older boy, fatally close to falling asleep, and spoke up before passing out.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link: https://proud-band-trash.tumblr.com/post/173275377122/it-all-happened-at-1111


End file.
